Bed Bugs and Beyond
"Bed Bugs and Beyond"' '''is the second episode of the third season of ''Orange Is the New Black. It is the twenty-eighth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 11, 2015. It was written by Jim Danger Gray and directed by Constantine Makris. Synopsis Tempers flare when bed bugs invade, as Alex cracks, Red lashes out at Piper, Aleida interferes with Daya and Bennett, and Caputo gets bad news. Plot Present Flaca is at medical with apparent 'crabs' on her arm. The nurse finds out that the bite is actually from a bed bug. Flaca tells Maritza in the dorms and the two panic and strip down their beds. Aleida, Dayanara and Blanca warn them to stay on 'their side' however as Gloria walks by she tells them it is useless; they all will get them. This causes a disruption and all the inmates start to strip down their beds, the situation becomes an widespread issue within the prison. Red comes across Piper in their dorm and is upset that Piper lied to her about the success of Red's store. Piper apologies and insists she thought that she was doing the right thing by lying. Red refuses her apology, calling Piper selfish for wanting Red to like her more. Delia Powell visits the prison and sees Bennett at the sign in. She tells Bennett that Mendez loves Daya and Bennett is loss for words. Delia meets Aleida at visitation, wanting to adopt the child. Aleida refuses, insisting that the baby will live with her family. Delia promises that the baby will be able to live a certain lifestyle, Aleida comments that money doesn't mean anything to a child however implies that Daya and herself could use help, coming to a compromise between Delia and herself. In the dorms, all the beds are stripped down and the inmates are given paper clothing. Bennett tells Daya that Mendez's mother is visiting Aleida and the two have no idea why. Caputo confronts Bennett and warns him to stop Bennett interacting with Daya inappropriately, especially with the whole dorm watching. Caputo shortly finds out that there not enough paper uniforms have arrived yet, leaving the inmates to walk around in either their paper clothing, underwear or fashion their own clothing. At the cafeteria, Black Cindy, Janae and Taystee tease Poussey about the necklace she is wearing to ward off evil things, arguing that it makes sense as "bed bugs drink blood". ''Pennsatucky comes and sits besides them, they tell her off. Pennsatucky infuriates Suzanne with her religious comments before Bell tells her it is time to leave for van duty. Piper offends Alex when the latter compares herself to cockroaches and Piper explains that they are not all that bad. Nicky and Big Boo discuss their plan to smuggling drugs out, due to the increasing amount of inmates let out whom had a drug offence. Boo argues that they are let out because their sentence was finished however Nicky believes they were let out early. Bennett finds Aleida and Daya in the kitchens to discuss the future of the baby. Daya and Aleida try to discuss the adoption with Bennett interrupting. Aleida shares why she thinks it is a good idea and Daya considers it although Bennett dislikes the idea. Bennett asks Daya if they are happy together and Daya doesn't respond. In the bathroom Black Cindy sprays herself in disinfectant. Taystee comments on how that is a bad idea before spraying it on herself. Alex and Piper come in and also share their view of the bad idea and Cindy defends herself. Maxwell comes in and tells them all the leave the premise however Alex receives two shots as an argument arises between the two due to Alex's fragile and annoyed state. Inside a stall Alex cries, she cannot believe she allowed herself to be taken back to prison. Piper guiltily tries to tells her that it isn't her fault. Daya visits her and Bennett's usual meeting spot where in a tin she finds a engagement ring made of gum wrappers. She turns around and finds Bennett kneeling, and he proposes to her. Daya accepts and the two kiss. Nicky approaches Luschek by the van and tries to speak to him through an allegory about the drugs using candy as a metaphor. Luschek still fails to comprehend and Nicky tells him she needs him to sell heroin. He pretends to take her to Caputo's office before accepting to sell the heroin. Poussey visits Gloria and Norma in the kitchen for them to practice their magic over her by cracking the egg. Gloria tells her she will break it the next morning however Poussey believes it to be bad luck to eat her egg the next day. When Gloria leaves Norma goes over and breaks the egg for a relieved Poussey. In the cafeteria Alex comments to Piper on their resilience for sticking by each other through all the mess they have been through, and for laying all their cards on the table. Piper confesses that she is the reason why Alex is back in prison as Piper alerted Alex's probation officer that Alex had violated her parole. Piper says she did it because she was worried about Alex, and now Alex knows she can stop blaming herself. Alex is infuriated and calls her a psycho who always needs to be in control before leaving. A bug exterminator tours around the premises with Caputo and visits the library. He tells Caputo that all the books will have to be burnt, especially when he finds what he thinks is bed bug inside a book. Caputo doesn't want to burn the books. Taystee and Poussey try to convince the exterminator that it isn't a bed bug and is a muffin crumb, before Taystee eats it and realises that it is a bug. Bennett visits Cesar's and tells Cesar that he proposed to Daya. Cesar welcomes him into the house. Bennett notices Margarita and Cesar warns him not to say anything to Aleida. Cesar tells Bennett he is staying for dinner. Caputo meets with Mitch under cost cutting circumstances. Caputo tells Mitch about the new order he has placed for mattresses which Mitch says were rejected as they were not going to buy mattresses for only a few months. Caputo finds out the prison is going to close in two months; all the staff will be out of a job and the inmates relocated. At Cesar's Bennett witnesses the way Cesar treats Aleida's children. When Emiliano refuses to eat reheated fries, Cesar pulls out a gun and Emiliano quickly eats a few. Cesar also swears in front of his children. Red visits Healy in his office, demanding that her husband be taken off her visitation list and her lawyer placed on. Red insults her husband and Healy yells at her and loses his temper and his racist and misogynistic attitudes arise. Healy opens the door for her to leave and seems regretful. Nicky and Boo visit the laundry room to pick up the heroin that is hidden in there, only to find out that someone stole it. On the grounds a massive bonfire is occurring as all the mattresses are being burnt. When books are brought out, Wade states that he thought the books were going to be saved. Caputo tells him that it doesn't matter and tosses a book in the fire, leaving Wade and O'Neill to ponder over what his comment meant. At night in the dorms, the inmates have come up with creative ways for mattresses including bean leaves and toilet paper for pillows. Piper rants to Red about how she seems to get in trouble when she tells the truth or tells a lie. Red tells her off and that the world cannot be molded into the way Piper wants it too. Piper realises that Alex may have been telling the truth and that she (Piper) is manipulative. Cesar and Bennett discuss Bennett's future as a father. Cesar then points out the crib that used to be Daya's and all of her siblings as well, and tells Bennett that he wants Bennett to have it. Alex meets Piper in the hallway and Piper signals for Alex to follow her into the library. They get into a fight before having sex violently. Bennett leaves Cesar's place looking conflicted. Bennett is seen on the side of a road, obviously struggling with something. He drives away, leaving behind Cesar's crib. Flashbacks '''Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show.' John Bennett Bennett is in Afghanistan as a corporal. He reports to Sergeant Page who tells him off and calls Bennett a fobbit. Bennett responds that he is here to "save lives and then get some". Later, at a quiet time at the base, an Afghan attaché, Farzad, films Bennett and his male friends dancing topless to Hollaback Girl. However, when Farzad starts filming a female soldier and zooming in on her breasts, the camera is knocked out of his hand by Page, saying that it is only funny because the guys are dancing. Bennett approaches Farzad and reassures him that it's a good thing that he isn't amused by American time-wasting. Bennett sees the other afghan officers staring disapprovingly and muttering amongst themselves, and asks Farzad what's up. Farzad comments that his friends are mad because it is "boy kiss boy". ''Bennett unwittingly confirms that he can see that. Bennett is talking to a friend, Kane, inside a tent, surrounded by others. They watch on a screen an American bomb dropping and exploding on a base. Farzad rushes into their tent, warning them of a bomb before one of the American soldiers shoots him, thinking he was the threat. A grenade is thrown into the tent by one of the locals. Bennett sees it and is told to kick it out by Page, as he is the closest to it. Instead, he takes cover in a corner of the tent and Kane, with no alternative, sacrifices himself by diving over the grenade just as it explodes. Galleries Present 03x02, Maritza, Daya, Bennett, Caputo, Eliqua, Maria.jpg 03x02, Black Cindy, Crazy Eyes, Piper, Taystee, Alex.jpg 03x02, Caputo, Ford, Donaldson.jpg 03x02, Nicky, Luschek.jpg 03x02, Red, Gloria.jpg Flashbacks 03x02, Bennett Flashback.jpg Memorable Quotes ''"The world is better in black and white... and red". - Galina "Red" Reznikov Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Danielle Brooks as Taystee Jefferson *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Taryn Manning as Pennsatucky *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello (credit only) *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Stars *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Lea DeLaria as Big Boo *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Matt McGorry as John Bennett *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy Special Guest Stars *Mary Steenburgen as Delia Powell Co-stars *Lori Tan Chinn as Chang *Laura Gomez as Blanca Flores *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *Brendan Burke as CO Donaldson *Lolita Foster as Maxwell *Germar Terrell Gardner as Charles Ford *Kaipo Schwab as Igme Dimaguiba *Berto Colon as Cesar *Conor Donovan as Specialist Kane *Adriana Camposano as Lucy Diaz *Alison Fernandez as Eva Diaz *Brianna Gonzalez as Christina Diaz *Nicholas Gonzalez as Emiliano Diaz *Phillip Hoffman as Hoffman *DeShawn Harold Mitchell as Sergeant Page *JC Schuster as Choreographer *Karina Ortiz as Margarita *Babak Tafti as Afghan Trainee Farzad *Craig Walker as Dan the Exterminator Uncredited ... Crew ... Trivia *First appearance of Margarita *First appearance of Delia Powell *Last appearance of John Bennett Music *Gwen Stefani - Hollaback Girl (John Bennett's flashback with him and other soldiers dancing) *Martha Wainwright - Bloody Mother Fucking Asshole (credits) Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Bennett's Flashback Category:Articles needing cast list Category:Under Construction